


Smoking

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Cigarettes, F/M, Fantasy, Kissing, Liquor, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random short fantasy about drinking and smoking with Chris Evans. Short but sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking

I always have this fantasy of getting drunk with Chris, doing shots, drinking too much, and going out for a cigarette together. Laughing together outside the bar, watching his fingers lift the cigarette to his lips, watching him exhale. The smoke floating around us. Watching him laugh as he ashes the cigarette on the ground, twisting the stick between my fingers and wanting to touch him. The space between us filled with tension and poison. Both of us tasting like whiskey and smoke when we make out against the wall in the dark once we’ve stepped away from everyone. 

I know it’s terrible. I fight my my desire to smoke every time I drink. But any time I do, I imagine stamping it out with my foot as we make eye contact, watching him as I breathe freely, and then him stepping forward putting his hands on my hips. Not having to feel guilty for indulging in something bad before I indulge in his bad. This idea seems to find its way it’s way into my writing. Maybe it’s the idea of something forbidden with someone who I want to be bad.


End file.
